


Negocio para tres (Nathan Drake, Samuel Drake x Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Dos hombres... Una mujer... ¿Qué sucederá?





	1. Chapter 1

La misteriosa carta había llegado a ambos hermanos Drake. La misma carta con la misma letra y el mismo peligroso contenido escrito.

“A los hermanos Morgan.

Tengo en mis manos la llave para condenar sus existencias, para enterrarlos en los abismos de la oscuridad y derrumbar sus vidas falsamente construidas. Y también puedo darles la oportunidad de librarse de ese peligroso futuro. Acudan a mí, negociemos. Sin armas, sin nadie más que ustedes y yo. Este domingo a las 8 PM o la información pasará de manos”.

Al final, una dirección.

Ambos sabían que eso era peligroso, pero no tanto como el hecho de que alguien supiera que eran los antiguos hermanos Morgan. Que ese alguien hubiese llegado tan atrás en su historia, solo indicaba que también había avanzando lo suficiente como para saber de cada una de sus andanzas.

Ir allí podía ser el final de sus vidas, pero de no hacerlo, sin dudas todo terminaría.

Estaban renuentes, precavidos, asustados. Obedecieron al pedido de “sin armas” y ambos, tras discutirlo, se dirigieron a aquella dirección. No tenían tiempo para llamar a Sully o investigar.

Se encontraron con una casa grande, oscura, en una zona bastante deshabitada de las afueras de la ciudad. Con el corazón en la garganta, tocaron la puerta, pero la madera se abrió sola por el impulso de los primeros golpes, rechinando tétricamente.

Tras un pequeño pasillo, ellos llegaron a una gran sala, pobremente iluminada, de ventanas cubiertas con cartón, una pared cubierta y un escritorio lleno de cosas. Estaban alertas y preocupados.

Un sonido desde una puerta cercana los hizo pararse como si estuvieran listos para pelear.

Sonreíste mientras caminabas hasta el escritorio, lentamente, notando esos cuatro ojos analizándote y estudiándote con toda velocidad. Suavemente te sentaste en la madera, colocando un revólver a tu lado, como advertencia.

Fue un momento de silencio. Como si el miedo de arruinarlo todo se hubiese apoderado de tan renombrados hermanos. Tú decidiste romper la calma.

\- Wao- Reíste- Los hermanos Morgan en persona…

\- Al grano, rápido- Bufó Sam- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué información tienes? ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?

\- Para que entiendan todo, primero- Señalaste la pared en frente- Miren eso.

Ambos se voltearon. Era una pared amplia, tapada con una especie de gran cortina. Nathan vio un cordel y tiró, haciendo que la cortina se abriera y dejara expuesta una pared tapizada de fotos, recortes, archivos, gráficos, mapas. Todo relacionado entre sí, unido por líneas rojas, pegadas en la pared, amontonadas debido a la enorme cantidad de información. Ellos se acercaron, observando. Había de todo, de ellos. Cada viaje de Nathan, cada interacción con Sullivan, fotos de Cloe y Elena, el diseño de la cárcel de Panamá, registros médicos, cada robo efectuado, cada descubrimiento, Rafe y Nadine, Shoreline, mil cosas más, pero más aún, los registros del orfanato y sus nombres reales. Eran sus vidas reconstruidas.

\- Ahora que saben la magnitud de mis conocimientos- Prendiste la luz de una pequeña lámpara- Pueden re preguntarme…

\- ¿Cómo mierda conseguiste esto?- Nathan dio un paso atrás de la pared, algo abrumado.

\- Soy detective- Arrojaste una bola de papel a un cuadro enmarcado- ¿Ven? Primera en mi clase, mejor puntuación. Empecé con un pequeño caso y poco a poco dejó de ser un simple robo… Debo decir, admiro la habilidad que tienen para borrar todo lo que dejan detrás, pero tienen un pequeño error.

\- ¿Cuál?- Samuel te miró.

\- Es la habilidad de ustedes, no la de sus amigos- Sonreíste- Adler, Ross, Frazer, Fisher… Incluso Sullivan. Todos ellos son pésimos ocultando su rastro y pasado. Si ustedes hubiesen hecho todo eso, sin tantos amiguitos, jamás los hubiera rastreado.

\- Ya que sabes tanto de nosotros- Samuel se acercó un poco- ¿Qué evita que te matemos?

\- ¿Además de mi amado revólver?- Acariciaste tu arma- Bueno, la seguridad de que si mañana no me presento a trabajar, mis compañeros comenzaran a indagar. Y créeme, tengo toda esa información copiada en muchos sitios. Muchos. Mata a un detective de la policía y te irá de maravilla.

\- Pareces bastante obsesionada con nosotros- Nate también te miró.

\- Me obsesiono con cualquier caso difícil- Te encogiste de hombros- Pero ustedes han sido todo un trabajo.

\- No lo entiendo- Sam miró la pared, nuevamente- Tienes todas las pruebas para acusarnos de lo que quieras ¿Por qué aun no estamos en la cárcel?

\- Bueno… Ya les dije en mi carta… Negocios- Te bajaste del escritorio, comenzando a caminar- Pensemos un momento… ¿Acusarlos de qué? Robo, allanamiento de propiedad privada, identidad falsa, destrucción de monumentos históricos… No es la gran cosa…

\- Tienes información para acusarnos de unos cuantos asesinatos- Nathan miró unos papeles.

\- Gracias- Se quejó su hermano- Le has dado más ideas…

\- ¿Asesinato?- Seguías caminando- Bueno… He visto las listas… Salvo un puñado de daños colaterales, la gran mayoría de muertos son todos de asesinos, mercenarios, locos, ladrones, violadores, cabecillas de bandas mafiosas… Deberían darles un premio por eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si… Tienen un modo de trabajo sucio, extraño, con sabor pecaminoso… Pero no lo “siento” tan mal ¿Saben? Aunque en términos legales están fritos. Por eso están aquí. Negocios. Quid Pro Quo. Tengo la llave para que toda esa información desaparezca del planeta, solo a cambio de un par de cosas.

\- Me lo imaginaba- Nathan se acercó mucho a ti- No sé qué es, pero supongamos que decimos que no ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿En serio?- Te acercaste aún más, rozando su pecho con tus dedos- Supe que Cassie tuvo una leve infección de oído y que en estos días irán al hospital para una revisión… Sería una lástima que estés en la cárcel de por vida, aun antes de que eso ocurra.

Nathan dio un par de pasos atrás, claramente intimidado por tu mirada fría y calculadora.

\- Ya les dije- Continuaste- No me interesa llevarlos ante la ley. Son buena gente, lo se… Solo deben hacer dos cosas y todo saldrá bien. Tendrán el pasado limpio como un quirófano, tendrán algo de dicha y además un 33% para cada uno de ustedes.

\- ¿Un tesoro?- Sonrió Samuel- ¿Es eso?

\- Quizás… Pero antes de eso, un simple trabajo manual.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿De qué hablas?- Nathan te miró.

\- Simple. Ustedes dos me follan. Aquí, y ahora.

Los hermanos se quedaron quietos, esperando que fuera una broma. Pero no te moviste ni diste indicio de que lo fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellos aún estaban esperando que dijeras algo, pero nada pasaba.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Nate- ¿Follar? ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Tan complicado es de entender?- Reíste- Es solo cuestión de poner palos en huecos…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He investigado y hondado tanto en sus vidas que mi obsesión ya es un poco más carnal ¿Saben? Además, seamos honestos. Somos todos adultos, y ustedes dos son endemoniadamente sensuales. Se me hace agua la boca de verlos desnudos.

\- De acuerdo- Rio Samuel- Esto es, oficialmente, lo más condenadamente raro que me ha pasado con una mujer.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?- Te acercaste a ambos- ¿Es por qué soy detective? ¿Por qué pertenezco a la ley? ¿Es por la información? ¿Es por qué soy muy fea para sus estándares?

\- Además de todo eso- Nathan negó- Estoy casado ¿Recuerdas? Tengo una hija.

\- ¿Y qué? No es que vayas a casarte conmigo. Solo es follar. Además, si le preguntaras a tu querida Elena, yo creo que estaría de acuerdo con tan pequeño sacrificio. Tranquilo Nathan, a ti te daré mi trasero si eso te hace sentir más cómodo.

\- No. No me hace sentir más cómodo.

\- Es algo muy simple- Caminaste hasta Samuel, acariciando su espalda- Follamos. Una vez satisfecha de eso, la información desaparecerá. Podrán ver como elimino los archivos de la red, y ustedes podrán quemar lo que hay en la pared. Aunque por seguridad, tengo una memoria en la casa con todo encriptado. Se los daré, al terminar, con la contraseña. Luego, pasamos al modo negocios serios. Les doy la información que tengo de un tesoro, ustedes hacen lo suyo, dividimos en partes iguales. Todos ganan.

\- ¿Para qué quieres el tesoro?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- ¿Tú crees que gano mucho dinero como detective? Pagan una puta miseria. ¿Qué dicen?

\- ¿No podemos pensarlo unos días?- Preguntó Nathan, tomando tu revólver.

\- ¿Qué tienes que pensar? ¿Saben que hay otros a los que puedo acudir con el tesoro? Sullivan mismo… Y me quedaría con un 50% mínimo…

\- ¿Por qué nosotros?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- Ya les dije, me obsesioné. Con sus habilidades y…- Te acercaste para olerlo- …cuerpos.

\- ¿Nathan?- Sam lo miró- Es follar y buscar tesoros… Como que son las dos mejores cosas del mundo…

\- Un pequeño pero- Murmuraste- Tiene que ser a la vez.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que me follen. A la vez. Hombres, por favor, que tengo dos agujeros allí abajo ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en turnos?

\- ¡Dios!- Nathan sacudió la cabeza- ¿Además de ser infiel, tengo que follar con Sam a centímetros? ¡Dios!

\- No está abierto a discusión… No pueden negociar. Esto es una exigencia. Follada doble a cambio de esa pared.

\- ¿Qué nos asegura que luego no usarás la información en tu cabeza?- Pensó Samuel.

\- No serviría de nada sin pruebas. Sería un “yo dije, él dijo”. Eso no tiene peso legal. Y yo lo garantizo. Jamás rompo una promesa. ¿Entonces? ¿Nos divertimos un rato?

Miraste a los hermanos. Samuel parecía levemente más convencido que Nathan.

\- Si hago eso…- Nate te señaló- No lo disfrutaré. Lo hago bajo protesta, además de que pesará en mi conciencia.

\- No lo disfrutes si no quieres- Reíste- Yo sí.

\- Por mi está bien- Dijo Samuel.

\- Espera- Lo detuvo su hermano y luego te miró- ¿Qué tan potencialmente grandioso es el tesoro?

\- No es el tesoro de Avery- Dijiste- Pero al menos un cofre de oro para cada uno… Era información que estaba entre las basuras informáticas de Adler.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Tras su muerte, lo hackeé. Una tontería en realidad. Mucho porno, mucha porquería, muchos intentos de tesoros, pero este parece real.

\- Mmmm…

\- Ten en cuenta algo, si el tesoro no existe, yo también pierdo. Quiero retirarme de la policía. O al menos volverme investigadora privada, da igual- Te frotaste las manos- ¿Empezamos? ¿Prefieren un sillón o una cama? Tienen que hacerme llegar al menos una vez…

\- Las camas son siempre más cómodas- Dijo Samuel.

\- Dios…- Nathan se frotó el rostro- No voy a poder hacer eso…

\- Puedes pensar en Elena mientras me follas, si te hace sentir mejor- Reíste.

\- No es tan simple.

\- Tengo Viagra por si lo necesitas- Te quitaste la blusa.

\- ¡No quiero Viagra!

\- Nathan…- Samuel se acercó- Hay que hacerlo.

\- No… Puede haber otro modo…

\- Es follarla una vez, tampoco está pidiendo que nos follemos entre nosotros.

\- Eso sería tentador de ver- Murmuraste, quitándote el pantalón.

\- Dios…- Se quejó Nathan.

En ropa interior, te acercaste a ambos y acariciaste sus rostros.

\- Son tan sensuales…- Los miraste- Tienen los cuerpos más increíbles que he visto en mucho tiempo… Muero por sentirlos…

\- Siento que me estoy prostituyendo…- Murmuró Nathan.

\- Tengo una venda negra, por si no quieres ver.

\- ¿Eres detective o tienes una tienda?

\- No…- Acariciaste ambos torsos- Solo quiero que estés cómodo. Pero si no quieres…

\- Está bien… No quiero ver.

\- Perfecto.

Tú sujetaste a ambos por el cinturón y empezaste a caminar hacia atrás, llevándolos lentamente a tu habitación, mientras no parabas de mirarlos. Eran dos especímenes perfectos de hombre que habías seguido durante demasiado tiempo. Y durante todo ese tiempo, solo te habías obsesionado con ellos, con encontrarlos.

No sabias cuál de los dos te parecía más atractivo. Nathan era más joven y estaba en mejor estado físico, pero su renuencia y su matrimonio le sacaban mucho interés. Samuel parecía enormemente más confiado y a gusto con eso, además de que habías investigado lo suficiente como para saber que, de los dos hermanos, él era el mejor en la cama.

Entraste a tu habitación, un lugar simple con una cama amplia, lleno de libros.

\- Muy bien- Te sentaste en la cama- Ropas fuera.

Por un momento, Samuel y Nathan se miraron. Eso realmente iba a pasar y no había forma de evitarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Negaste, viendo que ambos Drake estaban quietos, llenos de dudas y renuencias.

\- Antes terminen…- Dijiste, tocando tu sujetador- Antes podrán irse…

\- P-pero…- Nathan dudó.

Suspirando, te pusiste de pie. Caminaste hasta una gaveta, que revisaste el contenido hasta encontrar una venda negra. Te acercaste y se la entregaste a Samuel.

\- Véndalo- Le dijiste.

Samuel cubrió los ojos de su hermano renuente, mientras comenzabas a desvestirlo.

\- No… No…- Dijo Nathan.

\- ¿Quieres que te desnude tu hermano también?- Le dijiste.

\- ¡No!

\- Entonces quédate callado- Miraste al otro hombre- ¿Tu también necesitas que haga esto o puedes tu solo?

\- Puedo solo- Samuel comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Sonriendo, te quedaste sacándole ropas a Nathan, mirando como lentamente su hermano se desnudaba. No sabías que te gustaba más, si desnudarlo tú o ver como el otro se desnudaba solo.

Reíste suavemente cuando bajaste el calzoncillo de Nathan y lo viste estremecerse levemente.

\- Tímido…- Murmuraste- Samuel no es tan reservado como tú.

Era cierto, él ya estaba desnudo y listo para lo que fuese.

Tú te quitaste la poca ropa que te quedaba y te acercaste a ambos, para comenzar acariciar sus torsos, suavemente, bajar por sus estómagos, rozar sus piernas y entrepiernas, saboreándolos con tus manos.

\- Veremos quien se anima antes- Acariciaste los testículos.

Para el mayor de los Drake parecía ser algo sin demasiada importancia. Su pene se volvió firme y grande en muy poco tiempo.

\- Vamos Nathan- Lo acariciaste más firmemente, directamente estrujando su pene- Tu hermano ya te ganó con eso… Piensa en Elena…

Pero sabías que estabas haciendo una estimulación directa, y que se iba a endurecer eventualmente. Tardó un poco, pero ahí estaba, tan duro como Samuel.

\- Muy bien…- Te arrodillaste- Que belleza…

Comenzaste a chuparlos, a ambos, intercalándolos, dándoles estimulación extra, descubriendo que si bien parecían gemelos en cuanto a cómo lucían sus preciosos penes, el sabor era muy diferente. Saboreaste ambos glandes y los chupaste hasta la base, con deliciosos sonidos cargados de obscenidad, mientras mirabas sus rostros.

Nathan apenas si respiraba, como si temiera que un movimiento suyo pudiese ser aun peor para su conciencia. Samuel no se había molestado en ser tan tímido, gimió placenteramente cuando lo hiciste.

\- Delicioso- Sonreíste, acariciándolos.

\- Viejo…- Se quejó Nate- ¿Tenías que gemir?

\- Yo no estoy casado, déjame disfrutar esto.

\- Deberías ayudarme, no dejarme solo…

\- ¿Ayudarte con qué?

\- Tranquilos- Te pusiste de pie y acariciaste sus estómagos- Si Nathan no quiere disfrutar, no lo hará. Y que conste, respeto esa fidelidad a tu esposa. Pero Samuel es un alma libre, déjalo…

\- ¿Puedo tocarte?- Preguntó Samuel, sorpresivamente.

Tú lo miraste, ciertamente sorprendida por eso. Esperabas que fuera participativo, pero no tanto. Sonreíste, tomando su mano.

\- Absolutamente, grandote…- Dijiste.

Aún más sorpresivo fue el hecho de que él se acercara para besarte. Su boca curiosa y su lengua atrevida te parecieron fascinantes, tanto como su modo de acariciar tus muslos. Diste un suave gemido al sentirte rodeada por esos brazos firmes.

\- ¿Te gusta eso?- Te preguntó Samuel, con voz ronca, en tu boca.

\- Demonios… Si…

\- Bueno, si me quieres así de participativo, deja a mi hermano lo mas en paz posible. Limítalo a tu trasero, linda.

\- Es un trato…

Caminaste hasta Nate y sujetaste sus brazos, haciendo que se asustara levemente. Gentilmente lo llevaste hasta la cama y lo recostaste boca arriba.

\- A ambos- Aclaraste- Si algo duele demasiado o realmente hay que parar, digan claramente una palabra específica… Como…

\- Almohada- Dijo Sam- Es fácil acordarse de eso.

\- Correcto… Ahora, Nathan, dilo si peso demasiado.

\- Acaba de una maldita vez- Bufó él, tapando mejor sus ojos- ¿Quieres?

Te lamiste los labios, mientras suavemente le colocabas un preservativo, lo lubricabas bien y te sentabas lentamente en su pene duro, que poco a poco entró en tu trasero.

\- Dios… Si…- Sonreíste- Como me lo imaginaba… Fantástico…

Samuel se apresuró a tomar el otro preservativo de tu mano y se lo colocó con una agilidad monumental, resultado de visitar tantas camas y tantas damas.

Te recostaste, boca arriba, dejando que tu espalda descansara en el tonificado pecho de Nathan, y abriste las piernas, esperando al otro Drake. Sam se acercó y entró rápidamente, con un leve toque bruto, quizás para dejar en claro que no estaba tan dominado como su hermano menor.

\- Ho si…- Gemiste- Al fin… Al fin…

\- Es obvio que realmente nos querías- Sonrió Samuel- Estas endemoniadamente mojada.

\- Chico listo- Lamiste tus labios.

Después de tanto buscarlo y esperarlo, de seguir sus pistas y rastros por todo el planeta, finalmente tenías a los hermanos Drake dentro tuyo, llenándote, completando ese hueco que había crecido en tu pecho desde que tu obsesión por ellos se había vuelto seria.


	4. Chapter 4

Con su atrevimiento extra, Samuel acarició tus senos con una suavidad que no parecía acorde a él. Sus manos luego bajaron por todo tu estómago y recorrieron tus piernas hasta sujetarte por la cara trasera de tus rodillas. Comenzó a moverse, decidido, mirando tus ojos.

\- Nathan…- Murmuraste- Tú también debes moverte…

El más joven te sujetó de ambos lados de la cintura y empezó a moverse, con mucho menos entusiasmo que su hermano.

\- ¡Ho Dios!- Gritaste aferrándote a la cama- ¡Son malditamente perfectos!

\- ¿Te gusta? ¿Mmmm?- Ronroneó Samuel- No parece que vayas a durar demasiado…

Tu respuesta fue un amplio gemido satisfactorio. Sentías ese doble placer subiendo por tus entrañas y aplastando tu mente en una nube de delicioso goce. No era en nada a lo que te habías imaginado, era mil veces mejor. Podías sentir sus trozos calientes dentro de ti, frotando cada centímetro tuyo, obligándote a estremecerte cada vez que alguno de ellos se movía, mientras tu cuerpo los devoraba con un hambre lujuriosa. Estabas tan mojada que era sumamente fácil que se deslizaran, y los sonidos, mezclado con los aromas, solo lo hacían mejor.

Samuel estaba totalmente compenetrado en eso y era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando. Gemía con su voz gruesa, dando suaves quejidos y metiendo decididamente su pene caliente mientras te miraba y acariciaba tu piel. Su hermano se limitaba a moverte un poco, pero aun así, sentirlo en tu trasero era igualmente de placentero.

Las sábanas se enroscaron entre tus dedos mientras ambos se movían un poco más fuertes. No sabías si Nate lo estaba haciendo para hacerte terminar antes e irse, o si Sam lo hacía por puro placer.

\- Ya no hablas tanto- Dijo Samuel- ¿Es como lo imaginabas?

\- Demonios- Reíste- No… Mucho mejor…

\- ¿Estas lista para acabar?

\- Como si fuera tan fácil hacerme ac…- Lo sentiste acelerar- Ho… Dios…

Aparentemente la información de que ese Drake era bueno en la cama, era real. El modo en que estaba follándote, esa velocidad y fuerza, te estaban volviendo loca. El hermano debajo de ti también aceleró, y pronto ambos estaban destruyendo tu mente. Solamente podías gritar y gemir largamente, rendida a la increíble voluntad de sus cuerpos. 

Pudiste sentir el clímax apareciendo tímidamente y que crecía poco a poco cada vez que Samuel movía su pene por todo lo largo. Un largo grito de placer atravesó tu pecho, mientras tu cuerpo se tensaba y estremecía por un momento, hasta que lentamente te relajabas.

Nathan se apresuró a apartarte y salir de ti, dejándote burdamente en la cama y haciéndose a un lado.

Tú aun sonreías del placer, cuando Samuel se subió encima de ti y volvió a penetrarte con fuerza, lo cual te arrancó un corto grito de dicha.

El más joven de los dos se quitó la venda negra y sorpresivamente miró a su lado, donde su hermano chocaba su cintura contra la tuya.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- Chilló Nathan, poniéndose de pie.

\- Viejo… Quiero terminar…- Gruñó- Y a ella le gusta…

\- Me puse la venda para no verte… Dios… Tendré pesadillas.

\- Nathan…- Susurraste- ¿Q-quieres que te ayude con eso? Puedo bajarlo gentilmente.

\- No…- Se pusó el calzoncillo- Ya bajará solo.

\- Déjalo- Samuel tomó tu rostro para obligarte a verlo- ¿Eres buena con tu vagina?

\- ¿Qué?- Reíste.

\- ¿Sabes usar tus músculos?

Te concentraste un poco y comenzaste a presionar su pene con las paredes de tu vagina. Lo viste poner los ojos en blanco un momento, mientras gruñía.

\- Sigue- Empezó a follarte con fuerza, poniendo tus piernas alrededor de su cintura- Hazme acabar, linda…

\- ¿Te gusta?- Contrajiste tus músculos.

\- Si- Gruñó.

\- Ajjjj- Nathan buscó su ropa- Ustedes sigan si quieren, voy a cumplir mi parte y quemaré lo que hay en la pared…

\- Hay un maletín en el escritorio- Dijiste- Por si quieres poner todo eso y llevártelo. No tienes que quemarlo aquí. Es tuyo.

\- Bien- Caminó a la puerta con su ropa bajo el brazo.

\- Iremos en cuanto él termine…

\- Si es que tú no terminas antes- Samuel mordió tu cuello.

\- Si- Gemiste- Te gustan los desafíos ¿Cierto? Vamos… hazme llegar de nuevo, grandote…

Nathan sacudió la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación, levemente asqueado, pensando en las ganas que tenía de darse un baño caliente con mucho jabón, por varias horas.

Tu ahora solo estabas concentrada en uno de los Drake, en el que ahora se había convertido en tu favorito.

\- Dios- Te mordiste el labio mientras acariciabas su nuca- Que bien follas…

\- Tú también- Te miró, con una sonrisa- ¿Obligarnos… a que te follemos? Eso fue… excitante… Jamás ninguna mujer… me había podido obligar a eso… Hazlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Te gusta la idea de que yo te domine?

\- Eso creo…

\- Entonces hazlo más fuerte- Agarraste sus cabellos y tiraste firmemente.

Él rio extrañamente, con la lengua afuera y los ojos impactados. El modo en que te follaba ahora era frenético, bestial, casi doloroso, haciendo que la cama rechinara con cada poderosa embestida.

Parecían dos locos, gritando como animales cada vez que sus carnes chocaban con violencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan ya estaba vestido, y había comenzado a desprender los papeles de la pared, despegándolos, poniéndolos en un maletín. Él realmente no sabía si debía llevárselo. De llegar a casa con esa información, quizás estaría tentado en confesarle a Elena que la había engañado por eso. Pero a su vez, quería que ella viera cuan cerca había estado de perderla, a ella y a Cassie. Pensaría en eso luego, con más tranquilidad, con la cabeza fría. Negó suspirando, mientras escuchaba a los alaridos de ambos en la habitación contigua. 

Para cuando había terminado de limpiar la pared, Samuel caminó lentamente hasta él, con su pantalón puesto, pero sin la camisa.

\- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó Samuel, soplando aire.

Nathan lo observó. Sabía que ese era su modo de fumar sin fumar. Desde que había empezado a dejar ese vicio, lo solía ver soplando humo invisible de un cigarro imaginario. Era tonto, pero le funcionaba. Y ese era su cigarro imaginario post coito.

\- Pared limpia- Le mostró el maletín lleno de cosas.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?- Sam tomó un papel cualquiera, mirando- Hay cosas que hasta me gustaría quedarme…

\- No lo sé… Primero quiero dejarlo en casa, para asegurarme que no esté en otras manos que no sean mías. Luego veré si me quedo con algo, si lo quemo todo, si se lo doy a Sully, si se lo muestro a Elena…

\- ¿Vas a ponerla al tanto de todo? ¿En serio? Va a matarte… Y a mí luego…

\- No lo sé aun…- Nathan se frotó la cara- Es inteligente, es capaz de hacerme preguntas hasta que se me salga.

\- De todos modos ¿Qué hiciste?- Volvió a soplar aire- Ponerte duro por estimulación manual, meterlo en un trasero y aguantar con los ojos vendados… Todo bajo coacción… No me parece la gran cosa.

\- Viejo… Es Elena… Como si no la conocieras.

\- Yo te ayudaré- Palmeó su brazo.

\- Tú jamás le has ganado una discusión… No empieces…

\- Por partes- Lo serenó- Quizás podrás decírselo luego del tesoro ¿Qué dices?

\- Eso también tengo que discutirlo con ella…

\- Si no participarás… Mejor para mí… Mi 33 por ciento será un 50…

\- Ya veremos…- Lo miró- Sam… ¿Una camisa?

\- Tengo calor, déjame en paz.

\- Como no tendrías calor… Te oía…

\- Folla mejor de lo que parece- Sonrió malvadamente.

\- Te voy a castrar- Lo amenazó Nathan- Te lo juro. Te pondré sedantes en la cerveza y te lo cortaré.

\- Auch- Rio.

\- Ho- Dijiste, entrando a la sala, en ropa interior- Eres rápido para limpiar Nate… ¿No quieres limpiar mi casa también?

\- ¿Esta no es tu casa?- Samuel te miró.

\- Nah… Es algo así como mi zona de demencia y obsesión…- Caminaste a tu escritorio- La zona es una mierda ¿Cómo crees que viviría aquí?

\- ¿Vas a invitarme a tu casa algún día?

\- Frena un poco, Rolls Royce…- Abriste tu portátil- Aun no hemos llegado siquiera a la parte de los negocios.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Traeré la memoria extra- Te alejaste- Cualquiera de ustedes, la carpeta que se llama DSN80, es la que tiene todo… Necesitaran la contraseña para entrar y borrarla…

\- ¿Y cuál es?- Samuel se sentó frente a la computadora.

\- NDJX833SDQ6FS8201- Dijiste desde un armario.

\- ¿Cómo mierda recuerdas eso?- Se quedó quieto frente al teclado- ¿ND?

\- ¿J?- Pensó Nathan.

\- Muchachos…- Te acercaste, sentándote en las piernas de Samuel y tecleaste la contraseña rápidamente- Listo. Revisa si quieres, es exactamente lo mismo que lo que estaba en la pared.

\- Un momento- Comenzó a mirar los archivos, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba distraídamente tu cintura- Bueno… si… Es lo mismo. ¿Nathan? ¿Quieres tener una copia de esto?

\- No. Bórralo- Dijo el joven Drake- Me sobra con el maletín.

\- De todos modos- Tú colocaste una pequeña memoria extraíble en el escritorio- Ahí está todo, otra vez. ¿Quieres la contraseña o prefieres mandarlo a triturar?

\- ¿Y perder una memoria potencialmente útil?- Nathan lo puso dentro del maletín- Por favor…

\- Que tacaño- Tomaste un papel, aun sentada en Samuel y escribiste otra secuencia de números y letras, luego se lo alcanzaste- Disfrútalo.

\- Entonces…- Nathan pensó- Ahora mismo ya no hay nada para coaccionarnos ¿Cierto?

\- Correcto. Lo poco que había en la web, ha sido borrado. Solamente quedan cosas “amables”… Están libres de pecado, hijos míos…

\- ¿Negocios?- Sonrió Samuel, en tu hombro.

\- Negocios.

Ágilmente abriste otra carpeta de nombre extraño y contraseña larga, mostrando una buena cantidad de archivos, planos.

\- Esto estaba dentro de la computadora de Adler- Dijiste- Parece bastante buen material…

\- El hundimiento del Buque Normando Gahanirath- Leyó Samuel- No he oído de él…

\- El típico barco mercante que llevaba oro oculto y que se hunde como idiota.

Tú te pusiste de pie y tomaste un par de sobres con mucho contenido, el cual se lo entregaste a cada uno.

\- Es todo lo que tengo del barco hasta ahora- Mencionaste- Por ser ustedes, les daré el beneficio de estudiar el caso antes de que me digan si quieren participar o no. Si para el miércoles a las 6 PM no están aquí, buscaré a alguien más.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ahora?- Preguntó Nate.

\- ¿Tienes otra razón para quedarte?- Le alcanzaste la camisa a Samuel, que se había puesto de pie.

\- Buen punto…- Caminó lentamente a la puerta.

Nathan ya estaba fuera de la casa cuando su hermano se le acercó, vestido del todo.

\- ¿Sabes?- Dijo Sam, tocándolo con el sobre- El tesoro parece real. Va a ser interesante.

\- Yo tengo que pensarlo…

\- Como es usual… Hablamos mañana- Volvió a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- Nathan lo miró, con el maletín en la mano.

\- A preguntarle cómo se llama, a pedirle el número de teléfono y a ver si follo de nuevo.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Ella acaba de coaccionarnos vilmente!

\- ¿Eso hizo?- Se le acercó, un poco más serio- Ella solo quería darte un justificativo para que la follaras, hermano. Ha revisado tanto en nuestras vidas que nos conoce casi mejor que nosotros mismos. Ella sabía que no dirías que si tan fácilmente, como yo. Recuerda que lo tuvo todo para meternos en la cárcel para siempre… Quizás deberíamos agradecer que fue ella la que encontró la información y no otro. Y como si no fuera poco, acaba de darnos una buena base para un tesoro valioso. ¿Tan vil te parece?

El más joven de los hermanos lo miró un momento.

\- Viejo…- Suspiró Nathan- ¿En serio? ¿Ella?

\- Es astuta, inteligente, bonita, un poco manipuladora y folla fantásticamente- Se encogió de hombros- Me gusta. Tú si quieres sigue pensando que es un negocio para nosotros tres…

Samuel palmeó su brazo antes de volver a la casa. Ese sería el inicio de un interesante trabajo. 

Fin


End file.
